The Rose Theatre
by JuniperWrites
Summary: Takamiya gets an idea for a date from the paper!


**The Rose Theatre**

Disclaimer:JuniperWrites does not own Love Mode, if she did then it would probably be all Takamiya/Izumi and Aoe/Naoya.

Summary:Takamiya reads the paper and gets an idea for a date!

Takamiya Katsura was bored. He was at work but could not concentrate. Luckily for him he was way ahead of schedule so he was allowed to be distracted so he walked down to the local newspaper vender to buy one.

"Arigatou." he politely told the beautiful vendor. She is a sight for sore eyes because most of the women in his building are old hags. He's a nice guy so only thinks this in the far recesses of his mind.

He got home where he works and started paging through the depressing articles of "this" country hating Japan and "that" city having economic troubles. Luckily his job is so precious to this day and age that he was never really worried about it not being needed. Finally something really caught his attention. It was in the Classified ads. No it was not for a second job. It was an advertisment for the Rose Theatre, a gay theatre in town he never has been to. His lover went there when he thought he was either going crazy or gay. Now he is gay and crazy in love with Takamiya.

His name is Izumi Sakashita and he should be arriving home soon for their date of shopping. Takamiya loves Izumi. He loves hanging out with him, thinking about him, screwing him and everything else to him...ahem. He was nervous about bringing up the idea of going to Rose Theatre but could it be that bad if Takamiya went with him? He did kick major ass, as Izumi put it, when he was nearly mugged last year so...

"Takamiya? Ya here?" his crystal voice yelled sweetly through their apartment.

"Izumiiiii!" Takamiya yelled as he glomp-kissed him.

"Gaa! Dammit bastard! What if I actually brought a friend home like Konno or something? Geez! You always gotta attack me? How embarrassing man!" Izumi yelled in his ear. They loved each other but Izumi was sensitive to being attacked like this. Oh well.

"Gomen, demo I was thinking we should try going here." he handed the lad the clipping and phwap!

"Why the HELL would I even think of going there again sick ass?" he yelled running into their bedroom.

"Izumi, I just thought if we went there together then you would see that it is not that bad." Takamiya tried.

"Well you should think again because I would rather forget you then go back, with or without you!"

"Izumi, you must let me in now!" the enticingly sexy side of Takamiya purred. Let's just say that it was so enticing that the next events are too graphic to show here wink wink

A few hours and two cold showers later they were calm enough to discuss it fully. "So, you're saying that it was bad because I was by myself?" Izumi said after Takamiya gained the courage to bring it up again.

"Exactly. Don't worry, if you decide to go again with me not only will I protect you there but we can leave at the first sign of you being uncomfortable. So what do you say?"

"Well, if I am with someone there will probably be no chance of my being attacked, right? Then...why the hell not. The movie wasn't soo bad now that I think about it. Uh oh!" Izumi said before being glomped again.

They decided to go on a Friday so there will be enough people there to ignore the two of them. When Izumi arrived at their home after work Takamiya was in the shower. "Takamiya? Ya here? Oh sounds like he's in the shower. I'm not entirely sure about this now that it is upon us." he thought out loud.

"Izumi ya here? I'll be out in a sec, unless ya wanna join me?" Takamiya yelled

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Izumi threatened.

"I'm just kidding. I'lll be done in a sec." Takamiya laughed before closing the door again.

When he got out they had a cup of tea before they headed out.

"Are you having second thoughts? You know I'll protect you baby, right?" Takamiya said as he was opening their front door and kissing Izumi's forehead.

"Yeah I know, and no I am not having second thoughts. These are third or fourth. But, it can't be helped right? We are already out the door and you look, well, fine in that outfit." Izumi said, a blush crossing his features.

"Okay then, we have to show me off then right?" Takamiya laughed, his smile bringing butterflies to Izumi's tummy, hot butterflies.

When they arrived Izumi was getting fifth thoughts about going. "Takamiya?" he said, silently asking for his hand to help him. This meant so much to Takamiya he felt guilty for not even giving it a try.

"Don't worry hon." Takamiya said pulling up his hand to kiss it reassuringly.

Izumi nodded then let his lover lead him in. It really wasn't all bad, It didn't feel as scary being here with Takamiya, the original reason for his being here the first time anyway. Come to think of it, he is also the reason for being here this time. Funny how life brings you down one road, only to bring you back down with a different guide.

They bought their tickets and some fine cuisine. They got a couple of whistles and some winks but otherwise no one bothered them. They got into their seats and talked a bit before the movie started.

"Hey, maybe we can ask Aoe-san and that Naoya kid to join us next time...What?" Izumi asked, confused as to why he's getting such a strange smile.

"You just said next time. Are you implying that this isn't so bad? Are you?"

"Well, I'm just saying, this has been a lot less scary then the last time when I was alone." Izumi blushed.

"Well, I for one am glad that you are with me. Let's stop watching the movie." Takamiya said as he started to kiss Izumi on the neck,

"But, uh, it just started..and uh..oh to hell with it!" Izumi stammered before pulling Takamiya on top of him.

good? crap? please tell me!!! This is my first love mode fic and hopefully not my last


End file.
